moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Foxes
| runtime = 106 minutes | country = United States | language = English | gross = $7.4 million }} Foxes is a 1980 American teen drama film directed by Adrian Lyne (in his directorial debut), starring Jodie Foster, Scott Baio, Sally Kellerman, Randy Quaid and Cherie Currie (from rock band, The Runaways in her acting debut). Plot A group of four teenage girls in the San Fernando Valley during the late 1970s have the usual problems. Deirdre (Kandice Stroh) is a disco queen who is fascinated by her sexuality, likes boys and has many relationship troubles. Madge (Marilyn Kagan) is unhappily overweight and angry that she is still a virgin. Her parents are overprotective and she has an annoying younger sister. Annie (Cherie Currie) is a teenage runaway who drinks, uses drugs, and runs away from her abusive father, a policeman. Jeanie (Jodie Foster) feels she has to take care of them all, is fighting with her divorced mother, and is yearning for a closer relationship with her distant father, a tour manager for the rock band, Angel. The girls believe school is a waste of time, their boyfriends are immature, and that they are alienated from the adults in their lives. All four seem immersed in the decadence of the late 1970s. (The adults in the film seem to be caught up in the craziness of the era as well.) The only way for them to loosen up and forget the bad things happening in their lives is to party and have fun. Annie is the least responsible while Jeanie is ready to grow up and wants to stop acting like a child. Jeanie is most worried about Annie and continually takes risks to try to keep Annie clean and safe. Annie's unstable behavior keeps everyone on edge, and finally leads to her death in a car accident. Annie's death brings changes for the rest of the girls. Madge marries Jay (Randy Quaid), an older man who deflowered her, Deirdre no longer acts boy-crazy, and Jeanie graduates from high school and is about to head off to college. After Madge and Jay's wedding, Jeanie visits Annie's grave and smokes a cigarette. With a smile, she muses that Annie wanted to be buried under a pear tree, "not in a box or anything", so that each year her friends could come by, have a pear and say, "Annie's tastin' good this year, huh?". Cast *Jodie Foster as Jeanie *Scott Baio as Brad *Randy Quaid as Jay *Sally Kellerman as Mary *Cherie Currie as Annie *Marilyn Kagan as Madge *Kandice Stroh as Deirdre *Lois Smith as Mrs. Axman *Laura Dern as Debbie *Robert Romanus as Scott *Adam Faith as Bryan Production The film's original title was "20th Century Foxes," but in order to avoid a lawsuit with 20th Century Fox, it was changed to "Foxes". The original concept for "Foxes" was supposed to center around an all-girl rock band who were being groomed by an established female pop singer, but due to various rewrites with the script, the band element of the story was dropped. For the role of Annie, Diane Lane, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Kristy McNichol and Rosanna Arquette auditioned or tested for it, but in the end, the role was given to Cherie Currie. The film was shot in Los Angeles, California. Reception Box Office "Foxes" was generally ignored at the box office at the time of its release, grossing $221,141 during its opening weekend. Critical Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, "Foxes" was given a 67% approval rating based on 9 reviews with its average rating as 5.9.\10. Roger Ebert gave "Foxes" a positive review, saying, "The movie's a rare attempt to provide a portrait of the way teenagers really do live today in some suburban cultures." Accolades Young Artist Awards *Jodie Foster: Best Young Actress in a Major Motion Picture (nominated) *Best Family Music Album (for the "Foxes" soundtrack distributed by United Artists) (nominated) Theatrical Trailer Category:1980 films Category:1980s films Category:United Artists films Category:American teen drama films